


Star Watcher

by Morwen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Keith erwartet die Rückkehr der Flotte.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Star Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Dies war mein erster Beitrag zum (Fan)Fiction-Adventskalender 2019 auf Animexx. :)
> 
> Hinweis: Die FF ignoriert die Ereignisse von Staffel 8, sowie das Ende von Staffel 7.

„IGF-Atlas, hört ihr mich?“

Leises Rauschen tönte aus der Leitung.

Keith versuchte es noch einmal.

„IGF-Atlas, bitte kommen.“

Doch die Leitungen blieben still.

Frustriert sah Keith zu den Sternen hinauf, als würden sie die Antworten kennen, die er suchte. Doch sie waren wie immer kalt und still und unendlich weit entfernt.

Schon seit Tagen herrschte Funkstille von der Kriegsfront.

Das war an sich keine Seltenheit; wenn die Atlas und ihre Verbündeten tief im Gebiet des Feindes steckten, meldeten sie sich nie über die offiziellen Kanäle, um ihre Position nicht zu verraten und ihre Missionen nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

Was ungewöhnlich war, war die Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht einmal die üblichen Galra-Frequenzen verwendet hatten, um eine stark verschlüsselte Nachricht an das Zentrum der Koalition auf der Erde zu schicken, weshalb die Allianz seit fast einer Woche kein Wort mehr vom Flaggschiff ihrer Streitkräfte gehört hatte.

Es kam hin und wieder vor, dass die Atlas alle Kommunikation einstellte, wenn die Umstände es verlangten, doch nie für mehr als 48 Stunden. Die Länge der aktuellen Funkstille war darum höchst besorgniserregend, und Keith konnte nicht aufhören, sich Vorwürfe deswegen zu machen. Wenn er während der letzten Mission nicht bei dem Versuch gescheitert wäre, einen Galra-Zerstörer zu infiltrieren und die an Bord befindlichen Gefangenen zu befreien, dann hätte er an der aktuellen Mission teilnehmen können und dann wäre Voltron vollständig gewesen. Doch leider war er während der Mission von einer Gruppe Soldaten überrascht worden und seine Freunde hatten ihn unter großen Gefahren retten müssen.

Und so war der schwarze Löwe ohne Pilot geblieben, da Shiro sich stattdessen für das Kommando über die Atlas entschieden hatte, und die Paladine von Voltron hatten ohne ihren Anführer kämpfen müssen. Keith war derweil mit seinen Selbstvorwürfen und Zweifeln auf der Erde zurückgeblieben, um sich von seinen Verletzungen zu erholen, und hatte die Mission seiner Freunde nur aus der Ferne verfolgen können.

Bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie spurlos verschwunden waren.

Keith seufzte leise, dann versuchte er erneut über alle offiziellen Frequenzen der Allianz, die Atlas zu erreichen, bevor er gewissenhaft die Kanäle des Imperiums durchging. Er selbst konnte über die Galra-Frequenzen keine Nachrichten schicken, weil nie klar war, wer alles zuhören würde, aber er lauschte auf jeden noch so schwachen Hinweis einer verschlüsselten Nachricht.

Nachdem er zweimal nacheinander ohne Erfolg sämtliche Kanäle durchgegangen war, lehnte er hilflos die Stirn gegen die Konsole und schloss die Augen.

„IGF-Atlas, bitte kommen“, murmelte er bestimmt zum zweihundertsten Mal an diesem Abend. „Hier spricht Keith von der Orbitstation Terra-1. Bitte meldet euch.“

_Bitte lass mich wissen, dass du noch am Leben bist, Shiro._

Ein paar Sekunden lang passierte nichts, dann knackte es plötzlich mehrmals in der Leitung und neben dem üblichen Rauschen war auf einmal eine leise Stimme zu hören.

„Terra-1, hier spricht die IGF-Atlas. Könnt ihr uns hören?“

Keith war für einen Moment so überrascht, dass er wie erstarrt das Mikrofon ansah.

„Terra-1, hier ist die Atlas“, ertönte erneut eine schwache Stimme. „Ich wiederhole: könnt ihr uns hören?“

Endlich erwachte Keith aus seiner Starre und griff mit zitternden Händen nach dem Mikro.

„Atlas, hier spricht Terra-1“, entgegnete er. „Ich höre euch.“

Ein leises Lachen drang durch die Lautsprecher.

„Hallo Keith“, ertönte eine warme Stimme, die er trotz der schlechten Verbindung unter Millionen wiedererkannt hätte. „Was macht die Erde?“

„Dreht sich immer noch“, erwiderte Keith und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. Allein der Klang von Shiros Stimme sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Laune sofort hob.

„Was ist mit euch?“, fragte er dann. „Wo wart ihr so lange? Wir haben angefangen, uns Sorgen zu machen.“

„Das Ausmaß der Galra-Operationen in diesem Quadranten war größer, als erwartet“, berichtete Shiro. „Wir waren für ein paar Tage von allen Seiten eingekesselt und konnten das Risiko nicht eingehen, euch zu kontaktieren, sonst hätten sie uns geortet.“

„Mh-hm“, machte Keith und nickte, etwas Ähnliches hatte er bereits selbst vermutet.

„Wie geht es der Crew?“, wechselte er dann das Thema. „Und Voltron?“

„Sie sind erschöpft und freuen sich darauf, zur Erde zurückzukehren“, erwiderte Shiro. „Hunk bäckt schon seit Tagen aggressiv Plätzchen für die gesamte Besatzung und Pidge hat mit Konsequenzen gedroht, wenn wir nicht bis Weihnachten wieder da sind.“

Bei diesen Worten musste Keith lachen. „Du weißt, dass solche Drohungen ernst zu nehmen sind, nicht wahr?“

„Oh, absolut“, entgegnete Shiro. „Beim letzten Mal habe ich mich tagelang nicht in mein Bett getraut, nachdem ich mehrere Nächte nacheinander von Ungeziefer heimgesucht worden bin.“

„Unterschätze nie die Rache der Holts“, meinte Keith amüsiert. Und dann, weil er so froh war, dass es Shiro gut ging, und weil er tagelang nichts anderes getan hatte, als durch die Frequenzen zu schalten, in der Hoffnung, ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu hören, fügte er hinzu: „Mein Bett ist garantiert ungezieferfrei.“

Für eine Weile herrschte nur Rauschen in der Leitung und Keith befürchtete schon, dass die Verbindung abgebrochen war, als er plötzlich Shiros betretenes Hüsteln hörte.

„Du weißt, dass sämtliche Gespräche von der Allianz aufgezeichnet werden, oder?“, fragte sein Freund.

Keith stieß ein leises Schnauben aus. Seine Beziehung zu Shiro war schon seit längerem ein offenes Geheimnis in den höheren Kreisen der Allianz, doch selbst, wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte Keith die Meinung aller anderen einen Dreck interessiert.

„Ich habe nichts zu verbergen“, erwiderte er.

Wieder hörte er Shiro lachen und es erfüllte Keith mit Wärme.

„Und das solltest du auch nicht“, sagte der andere Mann voller Zuneigung in der Stimme.

Er schwieg für einen Moment.

„Es gibt leider eine Reihe von Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich noch kümmern muss“, fuhr er dann fort, „aber wir sprechen uns morgen wieder. Pass auf dich auf, Keith.“

„Und ihr auf euch“, erwiderte Keith und hoffte, dass man die Wehmut in seiner Stimme nicht allzu offensichtlich heraushören konnte. „Bis morgen, Atlas.“

„Man hört sich, Terra-1“, sagte Shiro. „Atlas Ende.“

Mit diesen Worten beendete er die Verbindung.

Das Kommunikationszentrum der Terra-1 befand sich unter einer großen Kuppel am oberen Ende der Raumstation.

Keith lehnte sich auf seinem Drehstuhl nach hinten und starrte zu den Sternen hinauf, während er das Mikrofon zu sich hinüberzog und durch die Frequenzen schaltete.

„IGF-Atlas, bitte kommen.“

Unzählige Sterne erhellten den dunklen Kosmos über ihm. Irgendwo dort draußen befanden sich die Atlas und ihre Crew sowie die Paladine von Voltron auf ihrem langen Rückweg zur Erde. Keith konnte nur schätzen, wie viele Lichtjahre sie noch entfernt waren.

Keith schaltete auf die nächste Frequenz.

„IGF-Atlas, hier spricht Terra-1. Bitte kommen.“

Nach dem elften Kanalwechsel hatte er schließlich Glück.

Die Verbindung war so schlecht, dass er jedoch nur Satzfetzen hören konnte. Vermutlich wurde das Signal durch ein paar massereiche schwarze Löcher gestört.

„... ist Atlas... ... Shiro... ... -uns?“

„Ich kann euch kaum hören, Atlas, das Signal ist zu schwach“, erwiderte Keith und versuchte frustriert, den Empfang zu verbessern, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Bitte wiederholt die letzte Nachricht!“

Doch die Verbindung war bereits wieder abgebrochen, und so sehr sich Keith auch bemühte, er konnte sie an diesem Abend nicht mehr herstellen.

„Ich schwöre, auf eure Rückkehr zu warten kostet mich mehr Nerven, als alle bisherigen Schlachten gegen das Imperium zusammen“, klagte Keith zwei Tage später, während er mit den Augen einen Kometen verfolgte, der jenseits der Glaskuppel in weiter Ferne über den Himmel zog.

„Hör auf zu jammern“, erwiderte Lance, der das Mikro übernommen hatte, nachdem Shiro aufgrund einer dringenden Angelegenheit die Kommandozentrale für eine Weile hatte verlassen müssen. „Immerhin bist du schon auf der Erde und musst dir keine Vorwürfe deiner Familie anhören, weil du es schon wieder nicht pünktlich zur Weihnachtsfeier nach Hause schafft.“

„Nein“, stimmte Keith ihm zu. „Das würde mir nie passieren, weil meine Mutter bei euch ist und ich sonst keine Familie habe.“

Das brachte Lance für einen Moment aus dem Konzept.

„Keith...“, sagte er schließlich. „Hey, Mann, es tut mir leid, ich wollte damit nicht andeuten, dass du–“

Doch Keith unterbrach ihn, bevor er versehentlich ins nächste Fettnäpfchen stolpern konnte.

„Schon gut, Lance, ich verarsch dich nur“, entgegnete er gutmütig, denn diese Dinge konnten ihm schon lange nicht mehr wehtun. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ihr es rechtzeitig zurück zur Erde schafft.“

Und weil er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, ein wenig zu sticheln, fügte er hinzu:

„Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Allura? Ich bin mir sicher, deine Eltern wären begeistert, wenn du sie mit zur Weihnachtsfeier bringen würdest...“

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, bevor es aus Lance herausplatzte:

„Wieso sagst du... ... das ist völlig...! ... ich weiß nicht, was du damit ausdrücken willst, Keith, aber wir würden niemals... ... Wie _kommst_ du auf so etwas?!“

Keith lachte nur.

„...-las an Terra-1, Atlas an Terra-1.” Leise Sorge sprach aus Shiros Stimme. „Keith, kannst du mich hören?”

„Mmh...?“

Müde öffnete Keith die Augen und verzog das Gesicht, als er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben und die Schmerzen in seinem Nacken spürte. Er musste mit dem Gesicht auf der Konsole eingeschlafen sein, während er auf eine Antwort der Crew gewartet hatte. Wie viele Stunden er wohl in dieser Position dagesessen hatte...?

Er brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis er es geschafft hatte, nach dem Mikrofon zu greifen, und zog es zu sich hinüber, während er sich mit der anderen Hand durch seine verschwitzten Haare fuhr.

„Ich bin hier, Atlas“, entgegnete er.

„Das freut mich zu hören“, sprach Shiro erleichtert. „Du warst auf einmal weg und für ein paar Minuten nicht zu erreichen.“

Nur ein paar Minuten...? Keith fühlte sich so gerädert, als hätte er zehn Stunden am Stück auf seinem Stuhl geschlafen.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte er. „Ich muss kurz weggenickt sein.“

„Keith...“

„Es ist schon okay, ich bin wieder wach“, erwiderte Keith. Verdammt, er konnte einen Kaffee gebrauchen. Oder auch drei. „Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“

„Keith“, wiederholte Shiro mit ergebener Stimme, doch es war kein Vorwurf darin. „Du verbringst 18 Stunden am Tag im Kommunikationszentrum, das hinterlässt seine Spuren.“

„Vielleicht, aber was ist, wenn die Galra einen Überraschungsangriff planen?“, verteidigte sich Keith. „Jemand muss die Frequenzen überwachen.“

„Es gibt genügend Personal im Kommunikationszentrum, das dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist, Keith“, sagte Shiro amüsiert. „Du kannst ihnen die Arbeit, für die sie ausgebildet wurden, guten Gewissens anvertrauen und einen halben Tag freinehmen, ohne dass in der Zwischenzeit die Welt untergeht. Wirklich.“

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht“, erwiderte Keith trotzig.

Shiro lachte leise. „Ich liebe dich, aber manchmal möchte ich dich schütteln.“

Keith konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich bei diesen Worten ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Wie war das noch mit den aufgezeichneten Gesprächen?“, fragte er.

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Shiro mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Um einen weisen Mann zu zitieren: ich habe nichts zu verbergen“, erwiderte er.

Keith stieß ein belustigtes Schnauben aus. „Du bist ein Idiot, Takashi.“

„Vielleicht“, meinte Shiro. „Aber ich bin _dein_ Idiot.“

Die Worte schnürten Keith für einen Moment den Hals zu, und die Sehnsucht nach dem anderen Mann, sowie der Wunsch, Shiros Arme um sich zu spüren, waren für einen Moment so stark, dass er die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen musste.

„Okay“, sagte er dann und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu den Sternen hinaufzublicken. „Ich werde einen halben Tag freinehmen, aber mehr nicht. Danach musst du meine Stimme wieder ertragen.“

„Danke, Keith“, entgegnete Shiro. „Schlaf gut. Wir hören uns morgen.“

„Davon kannst du ausgehen.“ Keith lächelte.

„Gute Nacht, Terra-1.“

„Bis bald, Atlas. – Terra-1 Ende.“

Keith überhörte sowohl den ersten, als auch den zweiten Wecker und erwachte auch dann nicht, als 16 Stunden später ein sanftes Rütteln durch die Raumstation ging und die Schiffe der Koalitionsflotte nach und nach andockten.

Als Keith schließlich wieder die Augen aufschlug, spürte er sanfte Finger, die durch eine Haare kämmten, und warme Lippen an seinem Nacken.

„Hey“, begrüßte er mit schlafrauer Stimme den Mann, der auf seiner Bettkante saß.

„Hey“, entgegnete Shiro leise, und Keith war sich sicher, dass dies ein Traum sein musste, denn es fühlte sich zu gut an, um wahr zu sein.

Für eine Weile genoss er die Wärme und Nähe des anderen, doch Shiro war lange unterwegs gewesen und Keith war nicht selbstsüchtig genug, um nur zu nehmen, ohne zu geben. Er rutschte zur Seite und klopfte dann mit der flachen Hand auf die Stelle der Matratze, auf der er eben noch gelegen hatte.

„Worauf wartest du?“, grummelte er.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er das kleine Schmunzeln auf Shiros Lippen, dann ächzte das Bett kurz auf, als der andere Mann sich lang neben ihm ausstreckte und seinen Arm um ihn schlang. Es war zu eng und zu unbequem, um perfekt zu sein, und doch hätte Keith in diesem Moment an keinem anderen Ort im Universum sein wollen.

Und mit diesem Gedanken war er bald wieder eingeschlafen.


End file.
